ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chocobo Attributes
Strength An attribute used in Chocobo Raising that affects the chocobo’s running speed in racing. Combined with endurance affects running time and speed. Having Strength as a chocobo's dominant (highest) stat results in an ill-tempered personality. In Chocobo Racing, increased Strength affects the chocobo's base speed. If your chocobo's care plan is set to focus on raising Strength alone, it will most likely hit "Average" Strength mid-way through adolescence (around day 22-28). Note: Having Strength at "Average" or above before day 29 will permanently alter the Chocobo's physical appearance as an adult. The chocobo's feet and talons will appear enlarged and its legs slightly thicker. Increasing Strength The Chocobo Stables offer four care plans that increase Strength: Take a Walk in Town, Exercise Alone, Carry Packages and Deliver Messages. It should be noted that Basic Care increases all stats, but only by a slight amount. The manual care option Go on a Walk and Compete against Others may increase Strength, but this is currently unknown. Feeding a chocobo Vomp Carrots has been shown to increase Strength. During the chick phase, Carrot Paste may also be used. Endurance An attribute used in Chocobo Raising that affects the chocobo’s riding duration. Having Endurance as a chocobo's dominant (highest) stat results in a patient personality. In Chocobo Racing, increased Endurance affects the chocobo's stamina. If your chocobo's care plan is set to focus on raising Endurance alone, it will most likely hit "Average" Endurance mid-way through adolescence (around day 22-28). Note: Having Endurance at "Average" or above before day 29 will permanently alter the Chocobo's physical appearance as an adult. The chocobo's tailfeathers will appear enlongated. Increasing Endurance The Chocobo Stables offer three care plans that increase Endurance: Take a Walk in Town, Exercise in a Group and Carry Packages. It should be noted that Basic Care increases all stats, but only by a slight amount. The manual care options Go on a Walk and Compete against Others may increase Endurance, but this is currently unknown. Feeding a chocobo Vomp Carrots has been shown to increase Endurance. During the chick phase, Carrot Paste may also be used. Discernment Affects the chocobo’s potential to learn abilities. However, several conditions increase the likelihood of learning an ability. The NPC Trainer will say something towards its time to work on its attributes. This provides an increased likelihood of learning an ability. Other positive statuses such as high spirits and perkiness will also increase likelihood. (example of NPC messages) Day 43: "You have done a magnificent job raising ths chocobo. Now is the best time to improve its stats. I must say is beginning to develop quite a distinquished air". Day 45: " has entered the prime of its life and now is the best time to work on it's attributes". In addition, having a higher discernment, typically "A Bit Deficient" or higher, will obviously increase the likelihood of learning abilities. Telling a story to a chocobo before having a bit deficient discernment or reaching day 45 has been proven to potentially teach it an attribute (ability), however the likelihood is very small. In Chocobo Racing, increased Discernment affects the chocobo's pace setting and its item use timing. If your chocobo's care plan is set to focus on raising Discernment alone, it will most likely hit average Discernment at around Day 30. Note: By having discernment at "Average" or above before day 29 will alter your Chocobo's physical appearance. The chocobo's beak will be enlarged and the feathers on its head will be longer. Increasing Discernment The Chocobo stables have 4 care plans that will give your chocobo boost Discernment: Listen to Music, Interact with Children, Exhibit to the Public and Dig for Treasure. It should be noted that Basic Care increases all stats, but only slightly. Telling the chocobo a story appears to raise discernment slightly. Feeding a chocobo Zegham Carrots has been shown to increase Discernment, but only by a slight amount. Receptivity An attribute used in Chocobo Raising that affects the chocobo’s ability to communicate with fellow chocobos. Having Receptivity as a chocobo's dominant (highest) stat results in a sensitive personality. In Chocobo Racing, increased Receptivity affects the chocobo's ability to avoid accidents. Receptivity seems to increase the frequency of meeting NPC's on walks, thereby increasing the rate at which you receive new stories. It is currently unknown how Receptivity affects Chocobo breeding. If your chocobo's care plan is set to focus on raising Receptivity alone, it will most likely hit "Average" Receptivity mid-way through adolescence (around day 22-28). Note: Having Receptivity at "Average" or above before day 29 will not alter your Chocobo's physical apperance. Increasing Receptivity The Chocobo Stables offer four care plans that increase Receptivity: Listen to Music, Interact with Other Chocobos, Exhibit to the Public and Act in a Play. It should be noted that Basic Care also increases Receptivity, but only by a slight amount. There are no manual care options that increase receptivity, so increases in this stat rely on the care plan. Feeding a chocobo Zegham Carrots has been shown to increase Receptivity. Affection This is a stat that indicates how much your Chocobo likes you. The most important aspect of Chocobo Raising that greatly affects the success of care plans and manual care. Performing the Watch over the Chocobo option approximately 90-130 times during the egg stage will result in your chocobo hatching with the maximum affection level. Levels of Affection *Regarding affection, it does not seem to care about you. *Regarding affection, it seems to be able to endure your company. *Regarding affection, it seems to slightly enjoy your company. *Regarding affection, it seems to like being around you. *Regarding affection, it seems to like you pretty well. *Regarding affection, it seems to like you a lot. *Regarding affection, it seems to want to be with you all the time. *Regarding affection, it seems to regard you as its parent. Energy This is how much energy your Chocobo has. Every personal care option you have will decrease the Chocobo's energy. The energy bar will replenish every day before the daily care plan. Each care plan will lower it by a different amount depending on the hardship of the plan. For example, around an eighth for Deliver Messages. Color There are five possible Chocobo colors: *Yellow *Black *Red *Blue *Green Satisfaction This is a measure of your chocobo's hunger. Providing your chocobo is not too full, food can be used to raise stats or affection. Satisfaction can range from "your chocobo appears to be starving!" up to "your chocobo is completely full." Feeding a full chocobo will result in a message "The chocobo seems to be forcing its self to eat the (name of food item)." Stat increases from food fed at this time will be ignored, as will curative effects. Overfeeding can result in stomach ache. Levels of Satisfaction *Level 7: Starving *Level 6: Quite hungry *Level 5: A little hungry *Level 4: Neither hungry nor full *Level 3: Almost full *Level 2: Quite full *Level 1: Completely full *Level 0: Forcing itself to eat (next day sick status) See also Chocobo Raising Guide Basic Care Category:Chocobo Raising